The Return Of Kitty!
by unicorn13564
Summary: Kitty escapes from Jail with the help of Slade. She tells Robin that he has 2 b her boyfriend coz her old 1 dehidrated. Anyway, if Robin can put up with her 4 a week, she will give Robin Slade's location. But theres 1 problem... Star itn't happy! WED UP!
1. The Return Of Kitty!

**The Return Of Kitty!**

Robin watched the recording once more. The blonde haired girl had chosen Robin to be her temporary boyfriend to make her old one jealous. And if he refused, chaos would have struck the city once more, and plague them with a thousand moth-like creatures. Alas, Robin and the other Titans finally found the Moth King and put a stop to his evil ways. They also found out that Kitty was the Moth King's daughter! It was strange to Robin as to why she didn't look like him, yet would someday be Queen of the moth-like creatures. Robin could picture it all in his mind, the night they put a stop to there plans, the night she swore her revenge, and the night that had brought him and Star closer together.

Robin's thoughts were interrupted as he spotted an ant climbing onto the couch. Robin slowly walked up to the insect and lifted his leg, pushed down hard and twisted his foot around to make sure the ant was surly crushed.

"No! That's Beast Boy!" shouted Cyborg as he ran into the room.

Robin jumped almost instantly of the ant's reminders.

"Hey, what's up?" said Beast Boy entering the room.

Cyborg walked away crying with laughter.

"Just... thinking..." Robin replied slowly, but casually.

"It's about her isn't it... Kitty." Beast Boy put his hand on Robin's shoulder, quickly transformed into a cat and back again to his original form.

"Something like that."

"Don't worry, Cyborg n' me are on it, were not gonna let them get far"

"Huh?" said Robin, confused about what his friend had just said, "What are you talking about?"

Robin looked Beast Boy in the eye... "Tell me!"

Beast Boy transformed into a goat with it's ears down for a second, then transformed back to his original form once more, putting his arm round the back of his head,

"Ha, ha! About... the doggies at the pound... yeah, that's it... they... escaped and are headin for... the park... yeah!

"OH MAN, YOU TOLD HIM DIDN'T YOU!" shouted Cyborg, entering the room with Starfire and Raven.

"I knew we couldn't trust him to keep his mouth shut." Said Raven calmly.

"TELL ME WHAT!!!" shouted Robin,

Anime Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven started to cry.

"I thought we were a team!" scolded Robin...

"Happy Birthday...?" said Beast Boy in a tiny voice,

"Nice try, but it's not my birthday till..."

Robin looked on the calendar... "Ok, so maybe it is my birthday, but that's not what you're hiding!"

"Ok, we can't hide it from you forever..." said Raven,

Robin had a serious look on his face, and so did Raven.

"It's Kitty, she's escaped from prison."

Raven waited for Robin's reply... finally, he spoke...

"...And?"

Everyone fell to the floor and stood back up...

"HELLO! SHE SWORE REVENGE!!!" shouted Cyborg,

"There is a good chance that Slade is behind this evil madness!" said Starfire,

Robin's eyes widened...

"Slade!" he said quietly, gritting his teeth... "I'll make him suffer for what he did to us!"

"We found some clues as to whom it was that broke her out, and it looks to be one of Slade's robots." Continued Starfire.

"Are you sure she didn't just... break out?" asked Robin...

Suddenly a message appeared on the big-screened T.V and a dark atmosphere surrounded a blond-haired girl...

"Kitty!" said Robin, hanging his head...

"Oh Robby-Pooh!" shouted Kitty in a high pitched voice, "Remember my other boyfriend, well... he dehydrated over-night. So I'm choosing you to be my new boyfriend... again!"

"Sorry, but I wouldn't wish you on a dog." Robin smirked at his comment,

"I thought you'd say that, so, if you go out with me, for a week, then I'll give you something that you've always wanted!" A smile spread across her face until it couldn't spread any further...

"A pizza place?" asked Robin sarcastically,

"No, my little Robby-Pooh... SLADE!"

Robin's eyes widened again, he thought of all the people Slade had hurt... this was it, the time he'd been waiting for... the time to get his revenge!

"He does not accept!" shouted Starfire, "Nothing is worth you!"

"Actually Star... it is." Said Robin slowly, "I accept"

"Oh Robby-Pooh! What was it you said to me earlier... you wish to get me a dog!" she said meanly,

"Umm... yeah!"

"Oh thanks... I want a green one!" Kitty had an evil look in her eyes as she stared at Beast Boy through the screen...

"NO WAY!" shouted Beast Boy, "There is no way I'm transforming for her!"

"Beast Boy... do it!" said Robin through gritted teeth, "I no it's painful... but trust me, you got the easy job!"

"You are a wicked person!" shouted Starfire,

"Oh sorry Star, if I'd known you was volunteering, then I would have chosen you to be my dog!"

Everyone jumped as the T.V blew up and shattered into a million pieces.

"NOOO!" shouted Beast Boy and Cyborg. Tears streamed down their faces,

"You killed it!" cried Cyborg, "You killed the T.V!"

Starfire relaxed her powers,

"GOOD!" she shouted, only, they had more than one T.V,

"Oh n' Robby-Pooh!"

The voice of the teenager went straight through Robin,

"Yes..."

"I'm moving in with you on Monday, and the dating will start from there! You must also refer to me as... Kitty-Pooh!"

"Refer to you as what... Cat-Pooh?" sniggered Beast Boy,

Starfire aimed for the T.V again, but Cyborg held her back while Beast Boy turned it off.

"Feel better?" asked Cyborg, releasing her from his grip...

"NO!" she screamed, and ran into her room.

The Day Before Monday...

Robin hadn't gotten much sleep over the past few nights. He had been to busy thinking about Slade and where he and Kitty might be hiding, and what had caused Kitty to betray Slade.

"Are you alright?" asked Starfire, "It must be hard for you."

"No, not really..." replied Robin,

"Huh?"

"Ok, so it is hard for me, but I don't want the others seeing me freakin' out over an evil girl with a crush!"

"It's ok." said Star softly, "I no how you feel."


	2. Monday!

Monday – The Arrival!

There was a sudden knock at the door and Beast Boy transformed into a dog.

"Great! She's early!" shouted Robin angrily,

"Before this thing starts, I just want you to know…" began Cyborg, "… We all feel sorry that you were the one who got cursed."

"Thanks." Said Robin sarcastically.

The knock came again… and again… and again…

"Hello? Robby-Pooh!" shouted the annoying girl, "If you don't open this door the deal is off!"

Robin quickly opened the door and moved aside.

Kitty screamed as the big green dog jumped on her and started to pull on her sleeve.

"Robby-Pooh help!" she screamed, "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

"Nothing… you?"

"ROBIN!"

Robin pulled Beast Boy of her and locked him in a closet.

3 Hours Later…

Starfire entered the room, her eyes fuming with envy and hatred and her expression matched her attitude. No one could blame her, she was dressed in a maid's out-fit and was carrying a plate full of pancakes.

"Here are your pancakes you requested!" she said angrily.

Kitty took a bite out of one and spat it out.

"These are under-cooked!" she hollered.

A bright green light surrounded the pancakes and they turned crispy brown…

"Now their not." Said Star calmly.

"Where's my dog?" she demanded, shoving the plate away, "I want to play fetch with him."

Starfire stomped over to the closet and opened the door to reveal an empty closet.

"Whoa? Where's my dog!"

"Awww, I guess it ran away. That's what dogs do when they get mistreated." Said Star with a grin.

"I WANT MY DOG!" she hollered. As she was throwing a strop, a small mouse went into the now closed closet and suddenly barking was hared from within. Kitty ran to the door and opened it, and there in front of her, was the green dog.

"Never mind!" she said, and shut the door on Beast Boy as a glum Robin entered the room.

"Hi Roby-Pooh!" she screeched, and linked her arm around his. "You know what would be really good right now?"

"If you'd leave and never come back?" said a hopeful Starfire. Kitty shot her a look and continued to chat Robin up.

"A nice walk in the park. Just me… and you… and know one else…"

Robin looked at the hope in the girls eyes… so full of hope…

"…Umm…" From the sounds that were coming from the closet, Robin could tell that Beast Boy was begging for him to get Kitty out the way. "Ok." He said, and knowing that his friends deserved a break, he left with Kitty.

In The Park…

Robin pushed Kitty on the swing, and feeling foolish, asked the dumbest question a guy could ever ask a girl… even if it was she was from Hell.

"Why did you have a crush on me?"

"I still do. And by the way, that was a stupid question."

Robin frowned and waited for an answer… finally he got one.

"Because your… different…"

"Different?"

"Well… your kinda like a deadly tornado, and a calm pond mixed together."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like this… your kind, handsome and you always look out for others… yet your brave and strong and… brave…."

Robin smiled and continued to push her, but then the moment was crushed by the sudden sound of Kitty's loud voice.

"Are you trying to get me soft!" she demanded, her eyes flaming with anger, but then her anger was replaced by realization, and she blushed. "Or is it because you actually like me back?"

"Umm… neither." He said, and he rushed the thoughts of Kitty actually being ok, out of his head.

"Humph!" said Kitty, and asked Robin to take her 'home'.

As they walked down the street, with Kitty's arm linked with his, that feeling was back again.

'There it is again!' thought Robin, 'the feeling that Kitty has a nice side to her, and isn't all that bad.'

Kitty nuzzled Robins arm with her head as they continued to walk.

'No. I can't let myself sink deeper than I already am! I'll just take her to the tower and continue my side of the deal.'

Back At The Tower…

"Oh man!" said Cyborg defeated as Beast Boy placed down a card, "You win… again!"

"Wahoo!" yelled Beast Boy, "It's Egg Tofu tonight!"

"Encase you haven't realized, Kitty is staying here! So you cant do Egg Tofu until the week's up!" said Cyborg, happy that Kitty's stay is good for something.

"Were back!" came a girly voice from the door.

Cyborg jumped out of his seat and put the tower on lock down. Then, within a few seconds, the tower totally secure from the outside.

"It's us! Raven and Star!" shouted an emotionless voice.

Beast Boy pulled a leaver and the tower was off lock down and Star and Raven entered the room with two big bags of... something Star was running to her room with…

"O...k... what was in those bags?" asked Beast Boy.

"None of your business." Said Raven, again with hardly any emotion.

Beast Boy quivered with fear, "You freak me out when you do that 'talking without any emotion' thing."

"Where's my doggy?" asked Kitty as she came through the door,

"Uh-oh." Said Beast Boy, and transformed into a dog the instant Kitty and Robin entered the room.

Robin looked around the room at his friends…

"Hey, where's Star?"

"Who cares!" said Kitty quickly, "Hopefully she's realised that there is no competition between us, and ran away… hopefully."

"Uuuuuumm." Said a meditating Raven.

"Hey… you can be my shopper!" said Kitty with joy, "Now, I'm gonna need some cream-"

"To hide the wrinkles."

"A brush-"

"To get the fleas out."

"Some make-up-"

"To hide the scales underneath."

Everyone stared at Cyborg.

"I'm gonna go down to the garage now." He said quickly, and ran outside.

"A garage?" asked Kitty with an evil smile. She shoved a list of items into Raven's hands and pulled Robin outside. "Where's the garage?" asked Kitty, looking around.

"Like I'd really tell you." Said Robin.

"Oh you'll tell me, in fact, you'll show me." She said evilly.

Robin took Kitty into the garage where Cyborg was reading a magazine.

"What the! What's she doing down here!" shouted Cyborg, aware of Robin's betrayal.

"She blackmailed me. What else." Said Robin casually.

"Nice car… can I have it?" asked Kitty, pulling a cover of the car Cyborg made.

"No you can't have-"

"Of course I can have it? Wow, you sure are nice to give me your car Cyborg." Said Kitty with a smile… a deadly smile.

"No! Not my car!" Cyborg yelled. He jumped in the way of the car and Kitty, like a mother, well in his case farther, protecting his child, in this case his car.

"Robin." Said Kitty smiling.

"Let her have it." Said Robin miserably.

"What! Robin are you nuts! This is my car, my baby! I made her!"

"Well, it's not your car anymore is it." Said Kitty happily. "I want it redecorating. This colour isn't at all nice."

"No... way..." said Cyborg slowly, "I am NOT redecorating my baby!"

Kitty shot Cyborg a look... yet again deadly.

"Its either that or Robin's motor bike." She said evilly.

"LET HER REDECORATE! LET HER REDECORATE!" shouted Robin, waving his arms in the air.

"But-"

"Cyborg, if you truly care about me you'll let me keep my bike!" begged Robin,

"But its my-"

"You want me to beg? Coz I will beg!"

"Oh yes. Please do." Said Kitty, enjoying the drama.

"No... don't beg... I'll redecorate." Said Cyborg sadly.

"Good." Said Kitty, and pulled a thankful Robin back into the living room.

10 o'clock At Night...

"Thanks for going to the shop for me. You're so kind." Said a cheerful Kitty

"No problem." Said Raven through gritted teeth.

Kitty got Raven and Starfire to unpack sixteen bags of shopping.

"Oh Beast Boy!" shouted Kitty, "Come here doggy!"

Beast Boy glumly got up out of his basket and walked over to Kitty... who for some reason had a veggie burger in her hands.

"Do you want this?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked at the veggie burger and started to wag his tail happily.

"Well, first you have to drink this!" she held up a bottle of milk.

"No way!" yelled Beast Boy, "I don't drink milk! Do you know where that's from!"

"Dogs don't talk!"

"Well this one does! And this one says no!"

"Fine! Go drink what's in your water bowl then!" she shouted, and put the veggie burger back in the bag.

Beast Boy walked up to his bowl and started to lap up the fluid that was inside it... then spat it out!

"IT'S MILK!" yelled Beast Boy, dragging his tongue along the carped, "You... cruel... person..."

"Here." She said with a giggle, and tossed Beast Boy a bottle of water and the veggie burger.

"Hey... thanks." He said, changing back into normal form to drink the water.

"Hey Robby-Pooh, it's my birthday tomorrow." She said happily,

"Really? Wow, good for you. How old will you be... ninety something?" said Robin sarcastically.

"Very funny!" yelled Kitty as Robin went to his room. "Hey, can I sleep with you!"

"NO!" he yelled back, "Sleep on the couch!"

Robin entered his room and everyone who'd gone to sleep woke to the fear in Robin's voice as he screamed.

"What... did you do... to my room!" hew demanded, his eyes flaming with anger and fear, "Its... hideous!"

"Oh, do you like it? I thought it needed some homely touches." She said, going to Robin's room and looking at all the pictures on the wall.

Kitty had binned all Robin's research about Slade and where he might be hiding, and replaced it with drawings of Robin and Kitty together. Some where of Robin and Kitty kissing and there was even one of a small child standing next to them!

Then, green light made Kitty jump as they destroyed the pictures on the wall.

"There, now that that's sorted, we can all go back to sleep." Said Starfire, and walked back to her room.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Said Robin, and went into the room where a happy beast Boy lay sleeping with the steak in his mouth.

Kitty lay on Robin's bed and started to moan to herself.

"I've made a big mess of things. Why am I always the one to mess everything up with a boy! Oh well... tomorrow's my birthday. Maybe I can get Robin to like me then." She said, and continued to sleep.

But to her unknowing, the dark figure watched her from the small surveillance camera, and laughed evilly.

"Tomorrow will not be as pleasant as you think!" it said, and continued to laugh evilly.


	3. Tuesday!

**Tuesday! - Birthday Girl! **

"**Morning Robby-Pooh!" shouted a high-pitched voice. **

"**Huh? What time is it?" asked a dazed Robin. **

"**It's breakfast time!" she shouted, again in a high-pitched voice. **

**Robin looked at his watch: 6:00!**

"**But it's six in the morning!" protested Robin, "Go back to sleep!" and with that, Robin pulled the blanket up to his neck and held it there. **

**Suddenly a gust of cold air made him scrunch his body up, as the blanket in his hands escaped his firm grip. **

"**What the!" said Robin, and looked up at the other end of the settee to see Kitty holding the red and white blanket. **

"**Come on Robby-Pooh, your taking me out to breakfast!" she said with a smile, **

"**I am...?" **

"**Yes, guess what day it is?" **

"**Time for you to go already? Well, it's been fun, don't let the door hit you on the way out." **

"**No silly," **

**Robin had a puzzled look on his face, **

'**What day is it then?' he wondered. **

"**It's my birthday!" said Kitty, as if on cue. **

"**Your what!" yelled Robin, "You- I- There is no way I'm wasting my money on a meal for you! Get your own breakfast!" said Robin, and lay back on the settee. **

**Behind Robin's back, tears formed in the young girls eyes. **

**Robin felt a stab of regret as he listened to the girls sniffing and whimpering. To Kitty's amazement, Robin got up and said he'd go with her and get her some breakfast. **

"**But you have to behave!" he warned, **

"**I will, I will. Promise!" she swore, then, after her letting Robin get changed, wrote a note for the others, and headed off into town. **

**They went to a breakfast shop called 'Barney's Breakfast!' and sat at a small round table, waiting for there orders. As they waited, a casual conversation broke out between the two. **

"**So, you actually like Egg Tofu?" asked Robin, a disgusted look on his face. **

"**Yeah. I think it's ok." **

"**You should ask Beast Boy to make you some. He can make Egg Tofu blindfolded." **

**Kitty gave a little giggle and watched as a tall man put Kitty's Egg Tofu and Robin's toast on the table. **

**None of them noticed the dark figure watching them from the shadows, and none of them heard its dark, cold words. **

"**Robin! Soon it will all be over, and you shall be mine once more! Only this time... I wont make it so easy for you to escape!"**

**When they got back from town, his friends greeted Robin; all of there faces red as if from crying. **

"**Your back? I knew you would be! I knew you wouldn't leave us!" sniffed Beast Boy. **

"**Huh?" said Robin with confusion, "What are you talking about? And where's- have you been crying?" **

**Robin looked around. 'The place was clean and tidy, there was no sign of an invasion... so what could be wrong?' he thought with wonder. **

**Cyborg held up the note Robin had left them... only... it wasn't his note. It was another one. In his handwriting! **

**It said: Dear Titans, **

**I no I am causing you all so much pain, so I'm leaving with Kitty. I no you will miss me, and I you, but this is for the best. I will be ok with Kitty and we will grow old together. Please don't feel sorry for me, this is what I want. Really! **

**Robin. **

"**You guys believed this?" asked Robin with disbelief, "You'd really think I'd write this and go away with Kitty? The meanest girl alive?" **

"**Well... ummm..." said Beast Boy, searching the room for an answer, but found none. **

"**We was worried man!" shouted Cyborg, "We panicked ok!" **

**Robin turned to Kitty for an explanation. **

"**I wish I could have seen the look on your faces when you red the note!" she laughed, "Wish I could have seen Star's!" **

"**Hey where is Starfire anyway?" asked Robin with concern, "Did she believe it?" **

"**Ummm... don't know. I haven't seen her all morning." Reported Beast Boy.**

**Everyone was silent as Starfire floated slowly into the room. **

"**Hey, where have you been?" asked Kitty, as if she wasn't interested. **

**The girl didn't reply for a few seconds, then she said in a tiny voice, "...Crying." She chuckled to herself about something, then slowly walked back into her room. **

**Suddenly Kitty let out a high-pitched scream as something the size of a small dog made its way across the room towards her. **

**Starfire rushed back into the room and blasted the thing that was causing so much chaos. As she did so, red liquid stained the carpet, and Kitty's blond hair and clothes. **

**She let out another high-pitched scream, but this time with anger as she realized it was just a bag of red liquid on wheels. **

**Beast Boy and Cyborg giggled, and Kitty immediately knew who was responsible. **

"**You!" she shouted with envy, "You two did this!" **

"**No, not us!" they both said between laughs. "It's just so funny!" **

**They both bust out with the laughter of a Hyena, but quickly stopped as they noticed the fire in Kitty's eyes. **

**Beast Boy transformed back into a dog and ran into the closet and locked himself in, whilst Cyborg ran into the garage to work on the car. **

**A few minuets later, Kitty had gotten a shower and all the red liquid was out of her hair. She had also made Starfire wash her clothes. **

**When Kitty appeared, she had a towel wrapped round her hair and was dressed in some of her other clothes. She saw Beast Boy playing games with Robin on the small T.V, but as he noticed her, he quickly transformed back into a dog. **

"**You always disobey me don't you." She said, talking to Beast Boy, "So tomorrow, I'm going to train you!" **

**Beast Boy gulped, and sat in a corner, awaiting the torture for tomorrow when he would be trained. **

**A/N: Not a very good ending huh? Oh well. Not the next chappie, but the next chappie after will be totally ace! Guaranteed!**


	4. Wednesday!

Wednesday- Sit Rover!

Beast Boy was awoken the next morning by the feeling of something around his neck.

"…Huh…" he said groggily, "What the!"

Beast Boy looked at the red collar that was around his neck. Suddenly Kitty appeared out of nowhere and attached something onto the collar and yanked Beast Boy outside.

"Hey- no- wait a sec-" said Beast Boy, and tried to go back inside.

"Go back inside and I'll force feed you milk for the rest of the week." Threatened Kitty, and with that, Beast Boy stopped struggling and walked normally.

"…What is this, a Boot Camp?" asked Beast Boy, looking at all the hurdles, tunnels and other courses. "No silly," came Kitty's reply, "Its your training session."

"… Oh… ha, silly me. I thought it was gonna be stuff like sit and roll over." Laughed Beast Boy nervously.

"…It is." Said Kitty in a low voice.

"Uhh… come again?"

"You have to do whatever I say whenever I say it, otherwise you'll fail the test, and believe me… you don't want to fail the test. For if you do, there will be great pain and suffering in your short meaningless life."

Beast Boy shivered at Kitty's tone. "…O...k, that was totally creepy…"

"RUN!"

Kitty's voice made Beast Boy's heart skip a beat as he ran and jumped the hurdles.

"DUCK AND ROLL!"

Beast Boy ducked and rolled, only to avoid flying raizor disks and a arrows.

"Who's doing all this!" yelled beast Boy, whilst trying to listen to Kitty's commands.

Little did Beast Boy know that in the bushes sat a depressed Robin, setting up traps and firing at Beast Boy.

"JUMP!"

Beast Boy jumped as a low blade skinned the tip of his tail and his eyes watered.

"STOP!"

Beast Boy stopped so suddenly that he jerked forward and had to jump out the way as a brick dropped his way.

Kitty grinned, "Ok, on to stage two."

"WHAT! NO WAY!"

"Beast Boy, you must complete all three stages for me to have properly trained you." Said Kitty innocently.

"One question, are you related to Hades, coz I can see the resemblance."

"Stage two," said Kitty, ignoring Beast Boys comment, "is were you will be forced to do cruel things to one of your friends, but who?"

"…What…?" asked Beast Boy dully.

"In other words, unless you want to drink milk for the rest of the week you'll torture Starfire."

"Star huh… but- shouldn't you talk to Robin about this, I mean he-"

"He what! Your not about to suggest that my darling Robby-Pooh has feelings for that- that-"

"Person?"

"-person, are you?"

"No, course not." Muttered Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Good! Now- on with the training!"

A Few Minuets Later…

Starfire sat in her room in a dark corner, rooting through the bags and pulling out the items and placing them in another bag which she hid in a box under her bed. Her eyes lit up with hope as she heard an agitating voice scream out the words she'd been waiting oh so long to hear.

"That's it Robin, I'm leaving!" The voice sounded upset and angry, "I never want to see you again!"

Starfire had wondered why Kitty was leaving before she had to, and what had caused Robin to give up on the information he could have gotten about Slade's location, but she didn't care. She floated outside her room and screamed as she saw the walls.

"You evil, _evil_ person!"

On the walls before her were pictures of Robin and a certain blonde haired girl. Pictures of them laughing, pictures of them holding hands, even pictures of them kissing! Crap pictures mind you- but pictures all the same. It was what Kitty called art.

"Like them Starfire? Beast Boy drew them for me." She said, delighted.

"Hey, I have nothing against you Star, really, but my taste buds come before you… know offence."

"None taken." She replied, surprised by how cold she had sounded.

"Oh, and before you decide to forgive me, know that under no circumstances was I allowed to back out."

"…"

Starfire stood there whilst Beast Boy threw a bucket of cold water over her, drenching her whole body.

"…"

Kitty just burst out laughing and pointed at the wet Starfire, who clearly didn't have a clue what was going on.

Suddenly a hole appeared in the floor beside Kitty, then another, and another, until it spelt out the words 'May Your Body Rot In Hell'

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will." Said Kitty smirking, "But I must get back to training Beast Boy. It's on to stage three!"

Beast Boy sighed, he was thankful that this stage was so short. He was also thankful that she had allowed him to transform back into his original form to throw the bucket of water at Star, even though it was pretty mean, it would have been rather difficult to do it as a dog.

"So… what's stage three?"

"…Well to be honest, it's not really a stage… I just want you to cook us all some Egg Tofu."

Beast Boy's eyes lit up with happiness. There before him, was a person who _actually _liked Egg Tofu!

"WAHOO!" he yelled, jumping about, "I'll get right on it!"

About half an hour later, everyone sat either on the couch or on the floor with a plateful of Egg Tofu sat staring at them. (Beast Boy decided it would be _fun_ to put cucumbers on it so it looked like it had eyes.)

"…Umm…" said Raven, looking at the so called food, "I don't know what to say…"

"How about eew." Said Cyborg plainly.

As the blonde haired girl ate her Egg Tofu, Starfire laughed.

"What's so funny!" demanded Kitty.

"…Nothing." She replied, and took a small fraction of the Egg Tofu on a fork and ate it, all the time looking at Kitty and grinning. Sometimes she would even laugh to herself, making herself laugh by her own thoughts… and sometimes she would wonder whether tomorrow would ever come, because tomorrow was going to be a day she would never let Kitty forget.

Unicorn13564: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I thought people weren't interested in this story no more until I got another review. Again, I'm sorry!


End file.
